Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wafer probers and in particular to testing of focal plane array wafers before the wafers are diced.
Description of Related Art
The increasing availability of high-performance, low-cost uncooled thermal imaging devices, such as bolometer focal plane arrays (FPAs), is enabling the design and production of mass-produced, consumer-oriented infrared (IR) cameras capable of quality thermal imaging. Such thermal imaging sensors have long been expensive and difficult to produce, thus limiting the employment of high-performance, long-wave imaging to high-value instruments, such as aerospace, military, or large-scale commercial applications. Mass-produced thermal cameras may have different design requirements than complex military or industrial systems. New approaches for radiometrically testing infrared focal plane arrays may provide cost-effective methods for producing high-quality and low-cost thermal cameras.